the 5th Alice
by Espileon707
Summary: If you have heard the song Alice Human Sacrifice you know what this is based off of. after the 4th alice dies the dream decides to try a child one more time. this child is a dreamer. watch the events unfold. Rated T cause i am paranoid!


The Fifth Alice

The Orange Joker

Based off of the Vocaliod 'Alice Human Sacrifice' song

*tap tap tap tap*

"UHHH! Come on ring already!" the auburn haired girl said impatiently under her breath. She was about fifteen, impatient, and a day dreamer. She wore a navy blue blazer, red tie, yellow button up polo, green earrings, and a pair of navy pants. Her Auburn hair covered her left eye and flowed down to her shoulders in lose waves. Above her right eye a green skull whose mouth had been sewn shut held her hair back. She wore a hardened face which looked as though it was in a permanent scowl. But when no one was looking or around she drifted out into her little dream land. Here she was not the girl who would bite your head off, here she was singing and dancing around in fields of colors, she had no need to hide her soft side from the servants of evil who lurked in her home.

"UHHH! Class has only just started and I am already bored!" She looked back and forth across the room; no one was paying attention to her. She smiled; good she could slip into her dream. The girl put her head on top of her arms and closed her eyes. She entered her dream but, this was not her dream. The forest was twisted and stained red with some kind of liquid. The red stain formed a path through the forest, in the red were yellow foot prints the led behind her. Everything was dark, twisted, and demented. The girl walked in the opposite direction of the foot prints, deeper into the forest. Words sung out of the darkness as she continued.

"There was once a little dream," the velvet voice of a elder woman began.

"No one knows who dreamt it, it was really such a small dream" a young man spoke in a hushed tone.

"This made the little dream think, 'I don't want to disappear, how can I make people dream me?" this girl sounded as if she should be up on stage singing for life it was sootheing and silky.

"The little dream thought, and at last had an idea" this girl sounded young and confident.

"I will make people stray into me, and they will make my world" the boy sounded the same age as the last girl only less confident and more timid and thoughtful. The Girl whirred around to head in the opposite direction, but came face to face with a little boy. His black hair came down to his back and his eyes were covered by his hair.

"Are you the ALICE?" he leaned in to her asking. The girl quickly collected her wits and replied as calmly as possible.

"I don't know if you told me what an ALICE is I could tell you." the boy looked a little puzzled then replied.

"An Alice will always remember this world and me, and Alice will not die here and will not leave me. That is an Alice." He looked to the girl awaiting an answer. The girl put her hand to her chin in thought. Never leave this world? Well if it was a paradise then certainly but…

"I will try to be your Alice, but you must tell me. Will anyone care if a supposed bad girl sings?" she looked to the boy with a smile. He nodded.

"Just don't go to the castle. And don't go to the cage in the forest." She nodded.

"I don't suppose you have a name?" The boy looked up and shook his head. "Then I will think of one for you k? We will meet again right?" the Boy nodded then left.

"Good luck big sis lets hope you do better than the other four." He watched as the new Alice looked around at the forest.

"Now lets see if I was a castle I would bee that way" she pointed towards where the yellow footprints went. "And If I was a cage I would be that way." She pointed in the opposite direction of the footprints. "So I will go… this way!" the turned to her left and started to walk. As she walked in this direction she noticed that the trees were becoming less and less twisted and the sky was brightening up. She cut her way through the trees until she came to a glen. She was amazed to see that the grasses were orange. In the center of the glen was an old house of green, out side of the house was a small pond of yellow water, and a tree made of blue bark and red leaves. As strange as it was the Girl enjoyed the quirkiness of it. As she approached the house she remembered why she came in this direction in the first place. She sat on a bench under the tree and started to sing a sad song.

"The streets are empty inside it is warm. His hands are shaking they lock the door, voices calling asking to get in, all he wanted was a toy, all he needed was a gentle heart, to lead him through the dark when his dreams are running wild, boy and the ghost. Fires not burning the lights went out, the lights went out, big family dinner the untold pain, their eyes are sparkling on his frozen face, angels calling, asking to get in, all he wanted was a toy all he needed was a gentle heart, to lead him through the dark where there is no where left to fall, boy and the ghost, his eyes are burning, the lights went out the dream is whole, wake wake there's an angel in the snow look up look up, it's a frightened boy, with so much hate such bad dreams, he could have seen, the toys the key, but no one saw, no one saw, all he wanted was a toy all he needed was a bleeding heart to lead him through the dark, boy and the ghost, when there is no where left to run, the windy eyes, the silence is burning inside it is cold, sleep or die, no where to go nowhere to hide, his light went out."

As she stopped she heard someone clap behind her. From all of her years living in the inner city she knew to always be prepared. The girl got up spun around and leaped at the person a Swiss army knife in hand. She pinned the girl to the ground, but to her surprise the woman did not struggle. When the Girl got a better look at the woman she saw a young woman with long green hair green eyes, and a green dress on, and a crown. At the sight of this the girl tightened her grip n the knife and on the queen.

"Who are you and why were you spying on me?" the girl asked rather viciously.

"I am the queen of this land and I most know if you would be willing to sing for me at the castle." The queen replied calmly. This only made the girl tighten her grip. The memory of the boy entered her mind.

"Just don't go to the castle. Or to the cage in the forest."

"Never… in a million… years" she shouted the last part as she cut at the Queen's face. "This is just a warning I can and will hurt you if you come near me again." The Queen Smiled.

"Well if you won't come then at least grace me with your name." the smile was twisted and demented. The girl spat.

"I won't besides it is a name that is not meant for grace." The queen's smile faded.

"Very well but you will get curious, all kids your age do." With that she got up and left.

This did interest the girl, she had no idea why, but it did. Well what she had said was true she would not go to the castle unless dragged there and she would not tell anyone her name. For one thing she hated it, it was too girly, and second knowing this place it would not be a welcomed name. The girl turned to the house. Green that was what it was, green, that was what the girl was wearing as well and her hair was the same color. She sighed.

"Well might as well decorate besides there is too much green!" with that she set to work.

**Authors note: still a work in progress! I you do not know the story here is the link to the first Alice human sacrifice drama mini series! I warn you it is not for the faint of heart, it can get and will get gruesome!! ** **.com/watch?v=uxkElSm5ZFM&feature=related****. **

**And the second part to the first episode!** **.com/watch?v=h_b2ltcjnDw&feature=relatedhttp**

**The one after this is Kaito,** ( **.com/watch?v=201YtaOGs24&feature=related**** ) **

**Then Miku,**

**.com/watch?v=9G1yNAoo3ww&feature=related**

**Then Len and Rin ****.com/watch?v=arIAD3ftODk&feature=related**

**Follow this order and you will understand the story!**


End file.
